


lost

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost

Music: l.i.e soundtrack  
Artist: Pierre Foldes

An AU in which Blair leaves and Jim searches for him.  
Mab wrote a story based on it:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/182924


End file.
